Nur eine Mail
Hallo, am schwersten ist es für mich, einen Anfang zu finden und Dir alles zu erzählen. Wirst Du mir glauben? Willst Du es überhaupt? Kann ich Dich überzeugen? Ich hoffe, dass es so sein wird. Andersrum, es ist nicht wichtig für mich, ob Du mir glaubst. Dadurch wird sich nichts ändern. Für Dich nicht und für mich auch nicht. Lass mich kurz überlegen - Wann hatte es bei mir angefangen, dieses unbestimmte Gefühl, beobachtet, belauert und überwacht zu werden? Nicht mehr alleine zu sein? Wo und wann wurde diese schlechte Ahnung zur Gewissheit? Das kann ich Dir nicht mehr genau sagen. Jetzt, im Nachhinein, kann ich es nicht einmal mehr mir selbst beantworten. Dieser Eindruck war schließlich unbestreitbar da. Irgendwann war es keine einfache Empfindung mehr für mich, es wurde zur Sicherheit. Ein Wissen über eine bedrohliche Existenz von, wie soll ich es beschreiben oder begreiflich machen, einem Vorhandensein von „Etwas“. Kennst Du es auch? Dieses „sich umdrehen“ und dann nichts zu sehen? Trotzdem aber zu wissen, dass Irgendetwas da ist, weil es spürbar ist? Selber im Stillen, Dunklen auf das zu lauern, was dich belauert? Beobachtend, abwartend und geduldig. Auf eine Bestätigung dieses Gefühls zu hoffen und gleichzeitig Angst vor eben diesem Nachweis zu haben? Es fing mit einem Prickeln zwischen den Schulterblättern an. Einem Sich-Zusammenziehen der Muskeln, genau dort, wo ich dachte, der Blick des nicht Sichtbaren liege auf mir. Diese innere Stimme, welche mir sagte, "du bist nicht mehr alleine im Raum", auch wenn augenscheinlich nichts außer mir selbst da war. Ich fing an, es mir auszureden, zu verharmlosen. Ich sagte mir immer wieder: "Es kann nicht sein, was nicht sein darf." Ich schaute nach, nicht zum ersten Mal, und nichts, absolut nichts, war da. Dieser Verdacht aber, dieses schlechte Gefühl, blieb. Dann versuchte ich es mit Logik und "gesundem Menschenverstand". Logik? Gesunder Menschenverstand? Vergiss diese Dinge, damit würdest auch Du nicht weiterkommen. Ich fühlte definitiv eine andere Existenz, wo keine sein durfte. Wie konnte dies möglich sein? Die Versuche, mich selbst zu beruhigen, fielen mir mit der Zeit immer schwerer. Irgendwann hoffte ich sogar, dass mein Geist nicht mehr richtig funktionierte. Denn was, wenn er es doch tat? Was wäre wohl die schreckliche Konsequenz daraus gewesen, wenn ich nicht den Verstand verloren hätte? Würde ich aufgrund dieser grauenvollen Tatsache wohl doch noch dem Wahnsinn verfallen? Ich wünschte, dem wäre so. Denn dies wäre eine Gnade gewesen, eine weitaus bessere Alternative. Glaube mir. Und immer wenn ich der Überzeugung war, das Grauen ließe sich nicht mehr steigern, es könne nicht mehr schlimmer werden... Sei versichert, es konnte und wurde. Nachts alleine im Bett, die Gewissheit, da ist etwas vor meinem Fenster, das mich von außen belauert. Oder dort, kauert nicht irgendetwas in einer dunklen Ecke meines Raumes und schaut mich an, beobachtet mich und wartet nur darauf, dass ich endlich eingeschlafen und wehrlos bin? Auch auf der anderen Seite meiner Zimmertür war es vorhanden. Still, wartend und sich nicht bewegend, aber ich konnte es spüren. Ich hatte nicht mehr den geringsten Zweifel an seiner Existenz. Dafür hatte es gesorgt. Doch auch dieses „es mich spüren lassen“ war noch relativ harmlos gegenüber dem, was nun folgte. Nun, da ich mir einer Präsenz sicher war und mich gezwungenermaßen an dieses Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, machte es durch Geräusche auf sich aufmerksam. Erst leise, kaum wahrnehmbar und zögerlich. Ein zaghaftes Kratzen von außen an meinem Fenster. Ein unaufdringliches, kaum vernehmbares Klopfen an meiner Tür. Ein dezentes Rascheln in einem zuvor stillen, dunklen Winkel meines Zimmers. Ein Atmen unter meinem Bett. Und all diese Geräusche waren Dinge, welche sich leider nicht mehr als bloße Ahnung oder schlechtes Gefühl abtun ließen. Sie waren und sind real. Angst wurde zu meinem ständigen Begleiter. Die Angst vor den Antworten auf Fragen, die ich mir nun stellte: "Was ist dieses Ding und was will es gerade von mir? Warum ist es da?" Die Furcht und der Druck, welche auf mir lasteten, wurden so gewaltig, dass ich anfing, mir eben diese Fragen immer und immer wieder selber zu stellen. Erst in meinem Kopf, unhörbar, nur für mich alleine gedacht. Dann leise und zögernd, noch geflüstert. Aber da keine Antworten kamen, schließlich lauter. Letztendlich dann so laut, dass von einem Flüstern meinerseits nicht mehr die Rede sein konnte. Verzweifelt bettelte ich diese Fragen schließlich deutlich hörbar in den leeren Raum. Und dann der Schock. Ich bekam Antworten auf meine Fragen. Wie Eiswasser lief es mir in diesem Moment kalt den Rücken herunter und meine Gedärme verkrampften sich vor aufkeimender Panik, als ich das erste Mal diese gefühlskalte und schneidende Stimme vernahm. Ja, Du liest richtig und es klingt unglaublich, aber es kommunizierte nun auch auf verbaler Ebene mit mir. Jetzt hatte ich meine Antworten, auf die ich im Nachhinein nur zu gerne verzichtet hätte. Und nein, ich darf Dir nichts darüber mitteilen, auch wenn ich es gerne würde. Nun muss ich, werter Unbekannter, das Letzte, von dem ich Dir noch schreiben kann und darf, berichten. Bitte verzeih mir die jetzt etwas direktere und hastigere Form, denn es packt mich ein unbeschreibliches Grauen, wenn ich mir in Gedanken ausmale, was mich erwartet. Schiere Todesangst lässt mich teilweise unkontrolliert, wie unter Spasmen, aufzucken. Es ist wieder Nacht, ich sitze im Dunklen und dieses Ding befindet sich jetzt genau hinter mir. Direkt, auf kürzestem Abstand, während ich hier sitze und Dir schreibe. Ich kann es verdammt nochmal fühlen. Nein, nicht nur mehr als ein inneres Gefühl, ein Geräusch oder eine Stimme. Jetzt kann ich es wirklich und wahrhaftig spüren. Eine Hand, Klaue oder was zur Hölle auch immer. Sie streicht mir fast zärtlich, doch ebenso fordernd genau in diesem Moment über meinen Rücken. Ich möchte schreien und kann es nicht, da meine Stimme versagt. Es ist unabwendbar. Ich weiß, schaue ich mich diesmal um, wird es, was auch immer es ist, sich mir offenbaren. Es wird da sein und sich nicht mehr vor mir verbergen. Es hat mir seinen Willen aufgezwungen. Das, was es erreichen wollte, dessen bin ich mir nun bewusst, hat es in diesem Moment, wo ich Dir schreibe, erreicht. Ein irres Kichern, durchsetzt mit einem sabberndem Schmatzen, erklingt nun genau hinter mir. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mich erwarten wird, wenn ich mich gleich umdrehen muss. Ich werde es Dir nicht mehr schreiben können, so wie auch mein Vorgänger es mir nicht mehr schildern konnte, dessen Mail ich vor Dir und an Deiner statt voller Unglauben laß, ebenso wie Du nun meine Zeilen liest. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Internet Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit